That Damn Plants
by Mandalore the freedom
Summary: When Benny and Cletus are trying to plant trees, they run into there artis enemy...That Damn Neighbor !


**A/N: Hey guys and girls i'm back with a funny idea of a story for you guys, well i hope you guys enjoy this and if you guys are Mass Effect fans my good friend Legionary Prime got some challenges, if you guys are interest please contact him, well another then that enjoy guys and please leave Reviews thank you**

**I don't own Smosh or it's characters**

* * *

"Hi Youtube last week you guys gave me some very good ideas of preserving this here environment" Said a man wearing a red shirt and a red hat to a camera being held by a other man in a blue shirt."Fire Ball Kid said I should plant seeds all over the neighbor hood, that's a good way of getting more air so let's go do that right now," Said Benny as he walks away in a wired way

"Okay Cletus hand me the seeds" Said Benny after he was done making a hole in a yard and is current wearing yellow gloves and holding a shove."Okay" Said Cletus as he reach for the seeds that are on a chair with a Flamingo, but when he reach for the seeds there were gone along with the flamingo he looks around but he couldn't find it or the Flamingo."Hmm Benny where are the seeds?"Said Cletus as he is wondering where they are." There right there with my pet Flamingo"Said Benny as he looks at Cletus but when he looked his Flamingo was gone along with the bag of seeds, he looks at Cletus and said."Cletus what you do with the seeds and my damn pet Flamingo".Said Benny as he wonder where his pet Flamingo is and the seeds.

"I did noting with it Benny"Said Cletus."I look at the chair and there gone, hey wait look over there Benny Jean"Said Cletus as he points to a wired man wearing a green and purple sweater and wearing black classes and is holding a bag of seeds and a Flamingo."Oh not you again ARRRR!"yelled Benny as his runs up to his artis enemy."YOU BETTER GIVE BACK MY SEEDS, AND MY DAMN PET FLAMINGO OR I'M GONNA STICK MY SHOVE UP YOUR ASS!Yelled Benny as his face is right up to the Neighbor said nothing and made no moves of giving the stuff back, Benny got angry and yelled,"WHAT! YOUR NOT GONNA GIVE MY STUFF BACK ! WELL TAKE THIS YOU DIRTBAG!".Yelled Benny as he slings his shove at him, but when he did, he was gone. Benny looked around but couldn't find him, he looks at Cletus who was filming all of this."Where he go Cletus"Said Benny

"His over there Benny Jean!"Said Cletus as he points at the Neighbor as he ride's the back of a track holding Benny's Flamingo and the seeds. Benny looked where he was pointing at and yells at the Neighbor."COME BACK HERE YOU FARMENT!."yelled Benny as he and Cletus chase after him, but they just couldn't get close enough but that didn't stop Benny but Cletus looked very tired since he is having a hard time holding the camera. "Benny I don't think weee gonna get himmm"Said a very tired look Cletus, but Benny wouldn't hear it,"We gonna get him Cletus!, just need to get a little closer!"Said Bennny and when he was close enough he starting trying to hit the Neighbor with his shove but he kept missing him and Neighbor kept looking at him with a blank look.

The Track's driver then looked behind him and saw two people chasing him, he made a scared look and took high speed and the Track finally was out of reach of the two morons. Cletus and Benny stop and try to catch there breath and then Benny said,"Oh son of a beaver"Said Benny as he throws his shove away and the word ow was heard. Cletus look at Benny and said."What now Benny Jean"Said Cletus as one hand is on his leg and the other holding the camera still trying to catch his breath, Benny look at Cletus and said."I tell you what Cletus, first I'm gonna eat something and have a beer and then your gonna help me get my pet Flamingo from that Damn Neighbor!"Said Benny as he thrust his hand into the air then the two turn around to go get something to eat, but when they turn around they saw the Neighbor holding a Flamingo and a Axe with a brush on his face, probably was the guy who got hit by the shove.

Benny and Cletus scream and run away but not before Benny grap his Flamingo, they finally made it home and went inside and had pizza for dinner

THE END

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy that and be sure to leave reviews of what you think of this and if you guys see any mistakes, please let me know well another then that have a great day guys and girls till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR !**


End file.
